The Truth is Out
by missmiamya
Summary: Marco comes out to his father, dates a new guy, and then gets back together with Dylan. Its total Drama
1. Chapter 1

Marco has been working on how he is going to come out to his dad lately. Dylan always said that he'd be there if Marco wanted him to but that wasn't true anymore. Marco and Dylan broke up because they hardly ever got a chance to see each other. Marco is dating the new guy in school (Chase) and has decided that he is ready to come out to his dad. But wants Dylan to be there even though they broke up they still are really good friends and tell each other everything.

"I really wish you'd come and help me with this."  
"I would I told you I would, but this isn't exactly the best time for you to be coming out"  
"Tell me about it, but I can't go another year in hiding"  
"I tried to tell you that about a year ago"  
"I know and I was stupid not to listen to you"  
"Well why doesn't Chase go with you?"  
"Yeah right he is terrified of what my dad is going to say and do"  
"Well that's a strong support system you two have"  
"Ha Ha"

Marco would love for Chase to be there too but knows that it will never happen in a million years.

"I guess I'm going alone on this"  
"Maybe it'll be better that way"  
"I hope"  
"Well I've got to go talk to you some other time"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

"Ok I can do this I just have to walk in and tell him that I'm gay. It's not that hard"

Marco is trying to get his confidence up to come out to his dad. But it isn't working to well. Marco walks inside his house.

"Marco Pa-Pa I need to talk to you"  
"What is it Marco?"  
"Ok but first you have to promise to remain calm"  
"Ok I promise, out with it already"

Marco takes a deep breath

"Pa-Pa I'm…I'm…"  
"You're what Marco?"  
"Gay"  
"What?"  
"I said I'm gay"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Ruining our family"  
"Pa-Pa that's not fair how am I ruining the family?"  
"You are a fruity-boy and you want us to accept it"  
"Ma already has"  
"She has?"  
"Yes"  
"I can't believe this you are a disgrace"  
"Pa-Pa you said you'd be calm"  
"That was before you told me you're a fruity-boy"

Marco's Dad didn't stick to his word and remain calm; he through Marco out of the house with no place to go. He walks to Chase's house and sits on the porch waiting for him to get home. When Chase finally gets home he is a bit surprised to see Marco there.

"Hey Marco What's up?"  
"I told him he freaked out and kicked me out after calling me a fruity-boy a couple of times and a disgrace to his family"  
"I'm sorry, you can stay here for now"  
"Thanks"

Once they are inside and away from Chase's parents Chase kisses Marco.

"It is easier to hide Chase but we can't hide forever"  
"I know but I can't have my parents freak out and kick us out of here too"  
"Good point."

Marco and Chase are playing video games when Marco's cell rings. It's Dylan

"Hey Dyl"  
"Hey…So he kicked you out."  
"Yeah…How did you know?"  
"I called there first. Do you have somewhere to stay?"  
"Yeah I'm staying with Chase for now"  
"Alright well if you need anything just call"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
"You are still talking to him?"  
"Yeah"  
"Why?"  
"Because we are friends"  
"You are EX-boyfriends and I'm your new boyfriend"  
"Relax I'm not going to go back to him"  
"You better not"

Marco has been staying with Chase for about a week now...they are walking to school holding hands.

"Are you sure your parents are ok with me staying there?"  
"Yeah, at least until I come out to them."  
"Well no offense but maybe you should hold off on that"  
"No kidding, I wouldn't want us to be homeless lovers"  
"Not exactly what I was getting at, but that's a good way to look at it as well."  
"So Paige's party are we going?"  
"I want to if you want to"  
"Of course and hey this will give me a chance to finally meet Dylan"  
"What? Hold on why do you want to meet Dylan?"  
"To make him jealous"  
"Well I doubt it will work. I think he is bringing his new boyfriend."  
"Oh I see"

Later that night they are at Paige's party. Marco and Chase are dancing. Dylan bumps into Marco.

"Hey I'm sorry"  
"It's alright. So how have you been lately?"  
"Alright and you"  
"I'm managing."  
"Well hang on I've got someone for you to meet."  
"Alright"

A guy that looks almost like Chase comes over.

"Marco this is Derek. My new boyfriend."  
"Hey nice to meet you"  
"Yeah nice to meet you too. This is my new boyfriend Chase"  
"What are you doing her Derek?"  
"I'm here with Dylan"  
"No way"  
"Yeah"  
"I take it you two know each other"  
"Marco this is my brother. He's to stuck up to come home to visit unless he comes home with a guy apparently"


	2. Chapter 2

Marco and Chase leave the party and go to the park.

"So why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"  
"My parents don't talk about him so I just don't. They pretty much disowned him after he came out."  
"So that's why you don't want to come out to them."  
"Yeah basically. I can only imagine what they'd say to me if I did."  
"Well you don't have to tell them until you're ready. I wish I would have never told my dad."  
"So it was your dad that over reacted?"  
"yeah my mom had known, and had been hiding it from him."  
"Well why did you tell him at all?"  
"Because my mom shouldn't have had to keep something from him"

Marco's cell rings.

"Who is it?"  
"My parents"  
"Hello"  
"Marco, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You are welcome to come home."  
"Are you seriously ok with this?"  
"Well I'll have to deal with it. You are my son and I love you for that."  
"well I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Okay Bye"  
"Bye"

Marco hangs up and Chases looks at him weird.

"What was that about?"  
"He apologized and told me that he wants me to come home."  
"So are you going too?"  
"Figured I'd spend one more night with you then go back home."

They kiss

Marco and Chase go back to Chase's house...his parents are out of town for the night. They go up to Chase's room to go to bed...they of course mess around a little bit...Next Morning

"Morning Sunshine"  
"Morning"  
"So when are you going home?"  
"Probably later. What do you want me gone?"  
"No not really It'll be weird when you leave."  
"Yeah imagine me though...with my dad knowing I'm gay"  
"Yeah I probably wont be aloud to go over there"  
"I'll sneak you in."

They laugh

"You being here was a huge step for me."  
"It was? How?"  
"I just felt more like the real me the gay me...not the normal kid my parents think I am"  
"Oh...so it was like I was a step in the direction of you coming out to your parents?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm not going to pressure you into coming out to them. I will be right beside you when you do though."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...as long as you come to my house with me today."  
"Of Course"

They Kiss and get ready to leave. Marco has to pack all of his stuff up before they can leave.

FYI:In an earlier post I put he was only there for about a week but it was a month sorry just re-read it and noticed that.

Marco and Chase walk over to Marco's house.

"Ok this is it"

They walk inside. Mrs. Del Rossi comes from the kitchen.

"Marco, I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too"  
"Who is this!"  
"This is Chase, Chase this is my mom"  
"Hello Mrs. Del Rossi"  
"Hello Chase"

Mr. Del Rossi comes down the stairs

"Did I hear you say Marco is back?"  
"Hello"  
"Hello Mr. Del Rossi"  
"Hello, and who are you?"  
"Pa this is Chase, Chase this is my dad"  
"Oh"  
"I've got to put my stuff away we'll be back soon"  
"Alright"

Marco and Chase go upstairs and put Marco's stuff away. Before they go back down stairs Marco kisses Chase.

"What was that for?"  
"Just because I really like you and am glad you came here with me today"  
"Well in that case"

Chase kisses Marco back, then they go down stairs.

Once down stairs Marco's parents ask Chase if he would like to stay for dinner. He says yeah...now it is dinner...Marco and Chase are sitting across the table from Marco's parents. They are incredible uncomfortable.

"Marco how are you doing in school?"  
"Good"  
"How about you Chase"  
"Good"  
"Anything big coming up?"  
"Nope not really"

They don't talk the rest of dinner.

"Uh Marco I really should go I'll see you later Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi"  
"Bye Chase"  
"Hang on a minute and I'll show you out"  
"Ok"

Marco clears their plates from the table then goes outside with Chase.

"That was really weird"  
"Yeah it was"  
"Do you think they like me?"  
"I don't know, I think they are trying to get use to me"  
"Yeah, Well I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

Chase leaves and Marco goes back inside. He is in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Chase seems nice"  
"He is Ma"  
"Is he your boyfriend"  
"Yes"  
"I thought so"  
"Is Pa really ok with this?"  
"He feels bad Marco, it was my idea to call you, but I didn't expect him to. I really think he will be alright with it."  
"Are you still alright with it?"  
"Yes I love you and missed you when you weren't here."  
"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Everything seems to be going well at Marco's house. He's parents like Chase, and know that they are going out. Chase and Marco are in MI sending e-mails back and forth.

To Marco  
Hey How are you? I'm good I think I'm ready to come out to my parents.

To Chase  
Hey I'm fine but...Are you sure about that?

To Marco  
Yeah not like today but real soon

To Chase  
Even if they act like my parents did or how they reacted to Derek?

To Marco  
Actually they called Derek the other day. I think they are starting to guess it or something anyways because of the way I am with you. Its how Derek started acting right before he came out.

To Chase  
Well if you are sure I'll be there just tell me when.

To Marco  
I know.

To Chase  
Are you still coming over tonight?

To Marco  
Uh could we go somewhere else like to a movie or something?

To Chase  
Maybe I don't know that my dad wants us actually leaving the house

To Marco  
But they leave us alone in your room for hours.

To Chase  
Yeah but he doesn't want every one to know I'm GAY!

To Marco  
Oh I get it he wants you to be in hiding still.

To Chase  
I guess he doesn't get that every one knew before him.

To Marco  
Probably not.

To Chase  
I'll try to get him too but still come over please!

To Marco  
Would I ever miss a chance to spend time with you?

To Chase  
Good point. I'll talk to you at lunch Simpson looks a little angry or something

To Marco  
Good Idea

it is lunch time.

"So what do you want to do if we can get away from my house?"  
"Go see a movie and go out to eat."  
"That sounds good. I miss being able to do that."  
"You shouldn't have too."  
"I know, but I'm not going to ruin what they are allowing us to do."  
"True."

The Bell rings and they go to class. After School...

"Are you just going to walk home with me?"  
"Sure."

They are walking to Marco's holding hands. Chase is much more comfortable about being gay and really wants to come out to his parents. They walk into Marco's house, and no one is there. Mrs. Del Rossi left a note on the table...

Marco,  
Here is some money to get you dinner. We will be gone until late. Have fun.  
Love,  
Ma

"Well I guess this means we can go out."  
"I guess so."  
"You can leave your stuff here if you want."  
"Alright"

Marco and Chase are walking through the Mall holding hands...on their way to the movies.

"I think people are starring"  
"Is it bothering you?"  
"A little bit"  
"We don't have to hold hands."  
"I want to though."  
"Then don't let them bother you"  
"Alright"  
"Your really cute you know"  
"So are you"

They go see a movie and then walk around the mall for awhile. Then decide to get something to eat.

"This has been nice."  
"I know. I wander where my parents went though."  
"Who knows."

Marcos Cell rings.

"Hello"  
"Marco, its ma we are going to be gone all night. We are at your aunt's house. We figured we'd call to let you know."  
"Ok Ma, so when will you be home?"  
"Sometime tomorrow probably in the afternoon."  
"Ok I'll see you then. Bye"  
"Bye"

They hang up

"What was that about?"  
"They aren't coming home until sometime tomorrow afternoon"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"

They finish up eating and start walking back to Marco's house.

"Do you just want to stay the night?"  
"Do you think that is a good idea?"  
"If they don't know it won't matter."  
"I want to but don't want to get you in trouble."  
"They don't have to know."  
"Ok I guess."

Marco and Chase go back to Marco's.

"Are you sure that this is a good Idea?"  
"Yeah they wont find out."  
"And if they do?"  
"Oh well"  
"Your acting crazy. You know that right?"

Marco just laughs.

"No Marco I'm serious what is with you?"  
"Nothing I just don't wee why you are so worried about my parents finding out you stayed the night."  
"Because I don't want to get you in trouble."  
"It was my idea, not yours."  
"True, but I don't like lying."  
"Its not lying. They aren't home, they know I lived with you when they kicked me out. I don't think they really care."  
"Ok."  
"So do you want to stay or not?"  
"Yeah I do."  
"Good."

Chase calls his parents to tell them he is staying with Marco. When he hangs up he walks over and kisses Marco.

"What was that for?"  
"Because with out you I'd still be hiding from everyone, and I love you for that."  
"I love you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I wouldn't be with you right now if I didn't."

They go to bed and fool around a little bit. The next morning…

"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"I should be leaving"  
"Why?"  
"So I'm not here when your parents get home."  
"Well I'll go with you and we can hang out."  
"Alright."

They both get ready and leave. They drop Chase's stuff off at his house and go the park to walk around.


	4. Chapter 4

As Marco and Chase are walking through the park, Chase grabs Marco's hand.

"I want to tell them."  
"Tell who what?"  
"Tell my parents that I'm gay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I can't hid out forever."  
"But if they do what they did to Derek where are you going to go?"  
"I don't know, but they regret what they did to Derek and are trying to get in touch with him."  
"Don't you have his number?"  
"Yeah but I don't want him to tell them before I get a chance too."  
"Oh I see."  
"Anyways I really want to come out to them."  
"Well I told you I'd be there for you when you are ready."  
"That's another reason you are a great boyfriend."  
"I know."

They kiss and continue walking through the park holding hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Positive."  
"Alright, whatever you think is right."  
"Lets go."

They walk inside Chase's house.

"Mom, Dad I need to talk to you."  
"Ok Chase be there in a second."  
"You don't have to do this."  
"Yes I do."  
"No you really don't."  
"Yes I do, Marco."  
"Fine, Whatever."  
"Marco I can't hide anymore."  
"I know."  
"You wanted to talk to us?"  
"Mom, Dad I'm…I'm…I'm…gay."  
"Chase we know."  
"How?"  
"The way you've been acting is just like Derek was before he came out."  
"Plus Derek called for you last night, and didn't know that you hadn't come out to us yet and told us."  
"I knew he'd do that."  
"It's ok, we don't want to lose you, and we want Derek around again too."  
"Well then at least I get to tell you that Marco is my boyfriend."  
"Actually we knew that too."  
"So does this mean you guys are ok with it?"  
"Yeah, we just want you to be happy, and you guys don't have to hide out at Marco's house all the time either. We'd love for you to be here more often."  
"Is Derek going to be around more?"  
"Yes! In fact he is brining his boyfriend over next weekend. So we can all meet."  
"Um Ok…Marco lets go for a walk."  
"Sounds like a good idea."

They go for a walk through the park holding hands again.

"This is strange. I mean I figured they'd be alright with it, but this is just odd."  
"Kind of like they've known all along or something."  
"Yeah exactly."  
"Next they will be getting together with my parents starting some sort of club."  
"Don't say that they might."  
"Good Point."

They laugh and sit down on a bench.

"This is great not having to hide anymore."  
"Yeah, but now our parents are definitely going to want to meet."  
"Yeah I didn't think about that."

They walk back to Chase's house.

"Marco are you staying for dinner?"  
"Sure I'll just call and check with my parents first."  
"Go ahead and invite them over too."  
"Alright."

Marco and Chase walk into the living room.

"This is nice but weird."  
"Yeah."

Marco calls his parents who agree to come over for dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi arrive at 6:30. Marco and Chase introduce them to each other. Then they go to the dining room for dinner. They don't talk much during dinner, and when everyone is done Marco and Chase clean stuff up while Mr. and Mrs. Sands show Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi to the living room to talk.

"Chase is a very nice boy."  
"Well thank you, so is Marco."  
"Thank you."  
"How long have you known that Marco is gay?"  
"Just a couple of month's…We freaked out a little bit and kicked him out."  
"Oh that must have been when he came here for about a month."  
"Yeah. How long have you known about Chase?"  
"We found out for sure last night, but have suspected it since Marco was staying with us. He had been acting like Derek was right before he came out to us."  
"Derek?"  
"Oh he is our other son whom is also gay, but we kicked him out three years ago, and just recently got in touch with him again."  
"Oh. So you are being understanding of Chase because of what you did to Derek?"  
"Yeah."

Marco and Chase sneak upstairs when they are don't cleaning stuff up.

"I wander what they are talking about."  
"Who cares? This is great not having to hide from them anymore."  
"Yeah"  
"I'm really glad that you were here today even though I didn't actually have to tell them because Derek already had."  
"It was no problem I sort of wish someone would have been there with me."  
"I would have if you just would have asked."  
"I know but we had just started dating and I didn't want to throw that at you right away."  
"I see I love you."  
"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Marco and Chase are doing great. Dylan invites them to a party at University and they go. They are dancing and having a good time.  
"Hey I'll be right back Marco."  
"Ok."  
While Chase is away...  
"Hey Marco glad you came."  
"Hey Dylan, Are you drunk or something."  
"Of course it's a party that's what we are suppose to do. Come on have a little."  
"Ok what could it hurt?"  
"Nothing."  
Marco takes a drink of Dylan's beer.  
"That's gross."  
"Yeah but after awhile you can't taste it anymore. Keep that one I'll go get myself another one."  
"Ok."  
Chase comes back and see's that Marco is drinking the beer.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Having a good time. Try some."  
"No Thanks."  
"Come on its a party that's what we're suppose to be doing."  
"I don't think it is."  
"Just try it."  
"Fine but only because I want to show you how stupid you look."  
Chase takes a drink of the beer.  
"See no harm done."  
"Not yet anyways. Come on lets leave."  
"I don't want to."  
"Come on Marco before something does happen."  
"No."  
Marco walks away and goes to find Dylan.  
"Hey what's up?"  
"Nothing trying to keep away from Chase he wants me to leave and I don't want to."  
"Well then don't."  
"I'm not going to."  
"Want to dance?"  
"Sure."  
They start dancing, and continue to drink. About an hour later Chase walks up to them.  
"Ok Marco you've had your fun lets go."  
"I already told you I'm staying."  
"What is wrong with you Marco?"  
"Nothing your just jealous."  
"Of what?"  
"I don't know the fact that I'm dancing and having a good time with Dylan and blew you off."  
"I'm not jealous. A little upset but not jealous. Now lets go."  
"He's not going to go he can stay over with me if you want to leave."  
"No he is coming with Me."  
"No I'm not Chase."  
"Fine be that way."  
Chase leaves and is in a really bad mood and really upset that Marco chose to stay with Dylan rather than go home with him, his boyfriend.

Marco wakes up the next morning in Dylan's dorm with Dylan lying next to him and Dylan's arms wrapped around him.  
"Morning Sunshine." Dylan  
"What happened last night?" Marco  
"We got drunk and you wanted to stay with me rather than go home with Chase" Dylan  
"Aren't you and Derek still going out?" Marco  
"No we broke up a week ago." Dylan  
"So I actually told Chase to go away I wanted to stay with you?" Marco  
"Yeah." Dylan  
"What was I drinking?" Marco  
"Just beer." Dylan  
"I've got to go." Marco  
"Why?" Dylan  
"We broke up because you were cheating on me. I'm Chase's first serious boyfriend, and I don't want to treat him like you treated me. I still love you, but want to be with Chase." Marco  
"Fine just hang on a second." Dylan  
Dylan gets up and goes over to his dresser and pulls out a chain on the chain is a ring. He takes it over to the bed and puts it on.  
"I still love you and mean what this says." Dylan  
Dylan then leans over to Marco and kisses him. Marco wants to pull away but doesn't. He missed Dylan so much. Finally he pulls away.  
"Bye" Marco

Marco goes outside and calls Chase.  
"Hey its Chase's voice mail leave a message." Chase's recorded voicemail

"Hey its Marco I'm sorry and want to talk to you call me back." Marco

Marco begins to walk home. Derek pulls up beside him.

"Hey what's up?" Derek

"Nothing. Just going home" Marco

"Want a ride? Chase called this morning and wants me to go meet up with him." Derek

"I guess." Marco

"Hop in." Derek

Marco gets in the care and they set off. They are quite for a few minutes.

"So why were you at University so early?" Derek

"I guess I got drunk and told Chase I wanted to stay with Dylan." Marco

"I bet that's why he want to talk to me." Derek

"Probably, I don't remember anything from last night other than going to the party with Chase." Marco

"So you don't think you actually wanted to stay with Dylan?" Derek

"No" Marco

"Did you u know we broke up?" Derek

"Not until this morning." Marco  
"Do you know why?" Derek

"Nope, He didn't tell me that." Marco

"Well you sort of. He isn't over you." Derek

"I gathered that this morning." Marco

"Well Chase knew that." Derek

"He didn't tell me." Marco

"Of course he didn't. He like you a lot, and doesn't want to lose you." Derek

"I fee the same way. I told Dylan that this morning." Marco

"Well you need to tell him that." Derek

"I tried he didn't answer his cell." Marco

Derek hands Marco his cell phone.

"Call him." Derek

Marco Dials Chases number. Chase answer's it.

"Hey where are you?" Chase

"Chase I like you a lot and don't want to lose you either." Marco

"Marco what are you doing with Derek's phone?" Chase

"He is taking me home and told me to call you and tell you that." Marco

"So do you mean it?" Chase

"Of course I still have feeling for Dylan, but I want to be with you right now." Marco

"Have Derek drop you off here." Chase

Derek drops Marco off.

"You guys better work this out." Derek

"I think we will." Chase

Derek leaves Marco looks into Chase's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really am I don't know why I did that to you last night. I don't remember doing any of it. All I remember is that we went to the party at University like Dylan had asked us too." Marco

"I'm sorry too. For making a big deal about you drinking." Chase

"No you shouldn't be sorry about that. It was a stupid thing for me to do, and for some reason I'm thinking it was some sort of plot Dylan had come up with." Marco

"I'm going to be honest with you. I love Dylan, and nothing can ever change that. But he ripped my heart out and smashed it basically." Marco

"I understand that you love him." Chase

"And I told him today when he was trying to get me back. That I don't want to treat you like he treated me. I don't want to hurt you." Marco

"Good." Chase

Marco leans over and kisses Chase.

"I'm glad that we worked this out." Marco

"Me too, Marco I think…I think I love you." Chase

"I think I love you too." Marco

Marco's cell phone rings. It is Dylan. Marco debates whether or not to answer it, but decides to go ahead.

"Hey" Marco

"I can't live with out you I want you back." Dylan

"I told you what I thought of that already." Marco

"Who is it?" Chase

"Oh Your with him. Call me later." Dylan

Dylan doesn't let Marco say anything just hangs up.

"Who was that?" Chase

"Oh it was just my dad. He was wondering what I thought about him and my mom going to Italy for Christmas." Marco

"Oh." Chase

They send the rest of the day hanging. They go to a movie and out to dinner. The whole time Marco felt horrible because he knew that he wanted Dylan back, but had just told Chase that he loved him. After they leave the-dot Chase drops Marco off at home.

"Bye. I had a great day." Chase

"Me too, Bye." Marco

"I lo…" Chase

Marco had already shut the door. He didn't want to hear Chase say it again. He didn't want to say it again. He did love Chase, but he loved Dylan more.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco walks into his house and watches Chase pull away. It is 11:30 at night and his parents are in bed. He grabs the phone and dials Dylan's cell number.  
'Hey" Dylan

"Hey" Marco

"I'm serious I love you and can't live without you." Dylan

"Well I can't break up with Chase " Marco

"Why not?" Dylan  
"I already told you. I can't do that to him. Besides I think I love him and I told him that tonight." Marco  
"Are you kidding me?" Dylan  
"No I'm not. I love you more and realized that after you called, but I think I love him." Marco

"You can't have us both?" Dylan  
"Why not? Didn't you want an open relationship just a few months ago?" Marco

"Yeah, but now I know that I love you and can't live with out you." Dylan  
"I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment." Marco

"But what about me?" Dylan

"You take sharing me or not having me at all." Marco

"Can I come over and see you?" Dylan

"I don't care if you want to drive for a half hour just to see me go for it." Marco

"I'm just a few minutes away." Dylan

"Fine come over." Marco

They hang up and Marco goes outside to wait on Dylan. When Dylan pulls up Marco goes down to the car.

"Hey" Dylan says as Marco gets into the car

"Hey" Marco

Out of old habit he leans over and kisses Dylan. Dylan smiles and returns the kiss.

"I've missed those." Dylan

"Me too but like I said I'm ready for an open relationship." Marco

"Fine, as long as it is just for awhile and not forever." Dylan

"It wont be forever just until I know for sure that I'm the one that you want to be with." Marco

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Dylan

"Not really since you ripped my heart out once already." Marco

"Ok I get it." Dylan

"Good." Marco

They begin making out. At about 1 in the morning Marco pulls away.

"I really should get going." Marco

"Ok, I love you." Dylan

"I love you too." Marco

Marco gets out of the car and waves as Dylan pulls away. He walks inside thinking…"That felt so right I know that it is what I want forever. I really like Chase but I really LOVE Dylan. How am I going to tell Chase?"

Later that morning around 9:30 Marco's phone rings.

"Hello" Marco says sleepily

"Hey. Did I wake you up?" Chase

"Yeah." Marco

"Sorry I figured you'd have been up alrighty." Chase  
"It's ok. What's up?" Marco  
"Nothing, I was just wondering about last night when I dropped you off." Chase

"What about it?" Marco

"I was saying something to you but you slammed the door and walked up to the house before I could finish." Chase  
"Oh I didn't know that you were saying anything." Marco

"Oh Well I was." Chase

"What were you saying?" Marco

"Oh it's nothing and about yesterday afternoon when I said I think I love you…" Chase pauses waiting for Marco to say something

"Yeah?" Marco says kind of questioningly

"I think I was wrong." Chase  
"What do you mean?" Marco

"I think it is too early to be saying stuff like that." Chase

"Oh, I understand." Marco

"You do?" Chase

"Yeah." Marco  
"I'm glad that you do. Want to hang out today?" Chase  
"I don't think so I think my parents want me to stay around the house." Marco

"Ok I'll talk to you later tonight then." Chase

"Ok, Bye." Marco

They hang up and Marco thinks…"I should have told him about Dylan. I just don't see the point in bringing it up until I decide to break up with him I guess. I don't know what I'm doing."

Marco dial's Dylan's cell phone number.

"Hey, sexy" Dylan

"Hey" Marco says smiling  
"What's up?" Dylan

"Nothing, Do you think we could hang out at your house today?" Marco

"Sure I'd love to spend more time with you." Dylan

"Good I'll be over there in about an hour." Marco

"Ok I love you." Dylan

"I love you too." Marco

Marco hangs up with Dylan and goes and takes a shower. After he gets out of the shower he is wearing just a towel picking out what he is going to wear for the day. His phone rings. It is Derek.

"Hello" Marco

"Hey. Did you and Chase work everything out?" Derek  
"Yeah. Why didn't you just call him and ask him?" Marco

"Because he doesn't tell me much these days." Derek  
"I wonder why." Marco  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Derek  
"Just if I had a brother that ran away from all of their problems 5 years ago and just now is showing up and wants to be close to me again I doubt I'd do it." Marco

"So is that how Chase feels?" Derek

"I don't know call him yourself." Marco

"Oh, so he isn't with you." Derek

"No, why?" Marco

"No reason, I've got to go." Derek

"Whatever." Marco says before hanging up on Derek.

Marco goes over to Dylan's house.

"Hey" Dylan says as he opens the door for Marco.  
"Hey" Marco reply's kissing Dylan.

"So what did you have planned?" Dylan  
"I don't know so catching up." Marco

"Sounds like a good idea." Dylan

They go up to Dylan's room and are fooling around when Dylan's phone rings. It's Derek also.  
"Hello" Dylan

"Hey, What's up?" Derek  
"Not to much I just have company." Dylan  
"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about my brother and Marco." Derek

"What about them?" Dylan says motioning for Marco to grab the other phone and listen in.  
"It's just they had a fight because of something you had to do with, and then they made up. But I can't seem to find Chase anywhere even though my parents said he was with his boyfriend." Derek

"Well why do I care?" Dylan

"Well I know that the reason we broke up is because you want Marco back, and I have a felling that that will be possible soon because I think Chase is cheating on him." Derek

"Really? With who?" Dylan

"I'm not sure would you like to help me find out?" Derek

"Well I can't today I have company and we were playing video games and catching up." Dylan

"Ok, well how about later then?" Derek

"I don't know I'll call you if I decide to help you." Dylan

"Ok" Derek

Dylan hangs the phone up and looks at Marco.

"So you didn't tell Chase about you and I did you?" Dylan  
"Nope and I never thought that he would be cheating on me." Marco  
"Well if you are both cheating on each other you should just break up with him for good." Dylan  
"Hey now, you just want me all to yourself." Marco  
"Well yeah that's part of it but if you aren't happy with each other anymore." Dylan  
"I was thinking about breaking up with him this morning. I guess I'll do it later when he calls." Marco  
"I didn't pressure you into that did I?" Dylan  
"Of course not. I want to be with only you." Marco  
They go back to fooling around.

Later that day Marco and Dylan are eating dinner, when Marco's cell phone rings. It's Chase.

"Hey" Marco

"Hey" Chase  
"What where you doing today?" Marco  
"Nothing just sitting around." Chase  
"Oh." Marco

"What?" Chase  
"Derek called and said that he couldn't find you." Marco

"Well I was at the beach sitting around." Chase  
"By yourself?" Marco

"Yeah." Chase

Marco looks over at Dylan.

"Just tell him." Dylan  
"Who was that? Tell who what?" Chase

"It was Dylan." Marco

"I thought that you were hanging out with your parents today." Chase

"Well I lied. Anything you've lied about lately?" Marco

"Have you been talking to Jake lately or something?" Chase  
"Ellie's boyfriend?" Marco

"No, Ellie's ex boyfriend." Chase  
"No obviously not because I didn't know they broke up." Marco

"Oh ok." Chase

"Chase just out with it I know that you are keeping something from me." Marco  
"So what if I am. You said you were doing stuff with your parents today and I bet you spent the whole day with Dylan." Chase  
"Yeah I did, and I've been cheating on you since last night." Marco

"Well good because I've been cheating on you for a month now." Chase  
"What? And you were mad because I spent the night with Dylan instead of going home with you?" Marco  
"No I wasn't actually I just made a good cover up and then I thought that you were serious about wanting to stay together so I didn't tell Derek what I'd actually called him to tell him." Chase  
"I can't believe you." Marco

"Well serves us both right. I mean you only dated me to get back at Dylan until he wanted you back, and I really cared about you but I started to like someone else and decided what the heck and went for it." Chase  
"I can't believe I told Dylan that I wasn't going to hurt you." Marco

"Well you did anyways so what was the big deal?" Chase  
"I guess nothing. Bye" Marco

"Bye." Chase


	7. Chapter 7

"So Derek was right he was cheating on you?" Dylan

"Yeah for a month." Marco

"With who?" Dylan

"I guess Ellie's ex-boyfriend Jake." Marco

"So he didn't care that you slept with me the night of that party?" Dylan

"Nope." Marco

"Well at least now you know the truth." Dylan  
"No now I know that I've had only two boyfriends and they both cheated on me. And I don't really know why." Marco  
"Calm down Marco." Dylan  
"I am calm I just don't see why you and Chase both cheated on me." Marco

"I already told you, I wanted to experiment and now I know that I don't want to that I love you and never want to hurt you." Dylan

Marco just sits there. Dylan walks over to him and kisses him.

"I'm serious Marco. You mean everything to me, and I wasn't happy with anyone else." Dylan

"I'm sorry." Marco  
"You didn't do anything to be sorry about." Dylan

"Well I feel like I did." Marco

"No I'm the one that made the stupid mistake. I'm lucky that you love me and took me back." Dylan  
"I love you more than you can even imagine." Marco

The next day Marco is sitting in his room waiting for Dylan to come over. His phone rings and it is Chase.

"Hello" Marco  
"Hey, can we get together and talk about what happened yesterday?" Chase

"I've got plans with Dylan today." Marco  
"Well I really want to talk to you about it" Chase

"Then talk." Marco  
"No, face to face. I want to explain why I was such a jerk." Chase

"Well I want to know but I don't think that I want to know as much to blow off Dylan to find out." Marco  
"Well what about tomorrow or later tonight." Chase  
"I'll call you later and talk to you then. I have to go Dylan is here." Marco

"Bye" Chase  
Marco hangs up. Dylan really wasn't there yet he just wasn't in the mood to talk to Chase.  
"What did I ever do to either of them? Why did they cheat on me? Why did I take Dylan back?" Marco thinks to himself

He picks up the phone and calls Ellie.

"Hey" Ellie  
"Hey" Marco says sounding pretty miserable  
"What's wrong?" Ellie  
"What did I do to Chase or to Dylan to make them want to cheat on me?" Marco  
"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Ellie  
"Because they wont tell me anything other than it was a stupid mistake." Marco

"I thought you and Chase broke up the same time Jake and I did." Ellie  
"No I didn't even know you and Jake broke up until yesterday. When I found out why too." Marco

"I'm sorry. Do you want to hang out today?" Ellie  
"No I've got plans with Dylan. For some reason I took him back." Marco  
"Maybe you took him back because you know how much he really means to you and you mean to him and know that he will never treat you like crap again" Ellie  
"Maybe. I'm sorry for calling you like this." Marco  
"It's no problem. That's what best friends are for." Ellie

"Thanks" Marco  
"Well I've got to go. Call me sometime when you are less emotional and want to hang out." Ellie says trying to get Marco to laugh  
"I will" Marco says with a little bit of a laugh

Dylan shows up and they go up to Marco's room.

"I've been thinking and I don't really know why I took you back." Marco

"What?" Dylan  
"I mean I have no proof that you aren't going to cheat on me again or that you aren't playing me now. I just know that I love you and want to trust you." Marco  
"Ok so your not breaking up with me" Dylan  
"No that is the last thing I want to do. I just don't want to be hurt again." Marco  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Dylan  
"I'm sorry that I keep making you say it I just want to hear it until I believe it or something." Marco  
"It's ok I'll say it for ever because it is the truth." Dylan

Marco kisses Dylan

"Chase called me today." Marco  
" What did he want?" Dylan  
"To talk about what happened between us and why he cheated on me." Marco  
"And why did he?" Dylan  
"He wouldn't tell me over the phone he wants to get together and talk about it." Marco  
"Well then do it if that's what is going to help you get through it I just want you to be happy and of course with me." Dylan

"Don't worry about that." Marco says laughing

"I'm not because I know that you love me." Dylan

"Yeah I do." Marco

"So when are you going to get together and talk to Chase?" Dylan  
"I don't know maybe later or tomorrow." Marco

"Ok" Dylan

They spend the whole day together. They go out to a movie and to the-dot. At 10 o'clock that night they are standing in Marco's room.

"Do you know what today is?" Dylan  
"Nope. What is it?" Marco says with a confused look on his face  
"The second best day of my life." Dylan  
"Oh yeah, and what was the first?" Marco  
"That day that I kissed you behind the-dot for the first time." Dylan

Dylan kisses Marco.

"Well I've got to get going." Dylan  
"Today was one of the best days of my life too." Marco  
"Bye I love you." Dylan  
"I love you too." Marco

Marco wakes up the next morning and calls Chase.

"Hey" Chase  
"Hi, you wanted to get together and talk so lets get together and talk." Marco

"Ok, meet me at the-dot in a half hour." Chase

"Ok." Marco

Marco hangs up and goes to get ready. He is getting ready when Dylan calls.

"Hey Dylan." Marco

"Hey, What's up?" Dylan

"Nothing, Just getting ready to go see Chase and talk to him about why he cheated on me." Marco

"Oh, So you wont be up to hanging out with me this morning." Dylan  
"I'd rather hang out with you but I want to know what he has to say about this." Marco  
"Ok Well I guess I'll talk to you later then. Love you." Dylan  
"Love you too Bye." Marco

Marco finishes getting ready. He walks into the-dot and see Jake sitting with Chase. Marco thinks "Oh so I could have brought Dylan along to hear what he has to say since he brought Jake I can't believe he'd do that to me." Marco walks over to the table.

"Hey Marco." Chase  
"Hi" Marco  
"Well I'll see you later" Jake  
"Bye" Chase

Marco sits down and just stares at Chase.

"Ok, so I know that we ended on a bad note and I really didn't want us to end like that." Chase  
"Well the day before we 'ended' I didn't think you wanted to end at all." Marco

"Yeah well, I knew that Dylan would pull you back to him so I went for someone else." Chase

"So you cheated on me because you thought that I was going to cheat on you?" Marco  
"Basically" Chase  
"I can't believe you'd think that. I only started actually going back out with Dylan as an open relationship thing the night before we broke up Chase." Marco  
"Well How was I suppose to know that especially after what happened at that party?" Chase  
"Ask me. I mean I wasn't going to hide it from you. I was even going to tell you that I was seeing Dylan again." Marco  
"I'm sorry for hurting you." Chase  
"No I don't think you are." Marco says angrily

"Calm down please and just listen to me" Chase  
"I am calm and listening to you." Marco  
"I didn't want to hurt you ever. I just really liked Jake since we met at Ellie's that one night." Chase  
"So instead of telling me 'Hey I think that Jake is really cute' you cheated on me." Marco  
"Why do I bother trying to explain anything to you?" Chase asks as he stands up and walks away  
Marco just sits there pulling out his phone and calling Ellie.

"Hey" Ellie  
"Hey, Do you want to hang out today?" Marco  
"Sure." Ellie  
"I'll see you in a few minutes" Marco  
"Ok bye." Ellie  
They hang up and Marco calls Dylan.

"Hey" Dylan  
"Hey I'm going to hang out with El for a little while." Marco  
"Are you ok?" Dylan  
"Yeah I just haven't hung out with her in a while." Marco  
"Ok See you later then." Dylan

Marco walks to Ellie's by the time he gets there he has tears streaming down his face. Ellie opens the door.

"Hey…Whats wrong?" Ellie  
"Everything." Marco  
"Come in." Ellie  
Marco walks inside and goes to the couch and sits down. Ellie follows him.

"What happened?" Ellie  
"Well I told you that Chase was cheating on me, well today he wanted to talk to me about why, and all we did was yell at eachother. He claims he never meant or wanted to hurt me but I can't believe that." Marco  
"Why can't you?" Ellie  
"Because if he really didn't want to hurt me then he wouldn't have cheated on me just because he thought I was going to cheat on him." Marco  
"Well didn't you?" Ellie  
"Not exactly." Marco  
"Didn't you and Dylan hook up the day before you and Chase broke up?" Ellie  
"Yeah but that was one day, He was cheating on me for at least a month." Marco  
"A month?" Ellie  
"Yeah that's what he said anyways." Marco  
"Well then looks like I'm joining you in the been cheated on forever club" Ellie  
"What?" Marco  
"Jake and I just broke up a week ago after that Party at university because he didn't tell me about it and he never came home." Ellie  
"I'm sorry El" Marco  
"For what?" Ellie  
"Always being really dramatic around you." Marco

"Its ok" Ellie says giving Marco a hug

"Thanks" Marco

"Well I've got to go see Sean" Ellie  
"Are you guys back together?" Marco  
"Yeah, Are you going to be ok?" Ellie

"Yeah, I'm going to go hang out with Dylan." Marco

"Ok." Ellie

"Bye" Marco says as he is walking out the door

Marco dial Dylan's cell number but gets his voice mail

"Hey this is Dylan. I'm busy and can't pick up my phone leave a message." Dylan's recorded voice  
"Hey it's Marco I'm on my way over if you get this before I get there that is." Marco

Marco walks over to Dylan's house. When he gets there Paige is sitting outside reading.

"Marco What are you doing here?" Paige  
"I came to see Dylan." Marco  
"Oh he's not home right now." Paige  
"Are you sure?" Marco

"Yeah why?" Paige

"His cell phone was off" Marco  
"Well he isn't here." Paige  
"Ok, Can you tell him I stopped by?" Marco  
"Sure thing" Paige

Marco leaves and walks home. On his way home he is thinking to himself "What am I doing? Why am I so upset about all of this in the end I'm with Dylan which is what I wanted since I met him. Why am I not happy? Why do I keep thinking that I should break up with Dylan? Why do I keep asking myself these questions?" When he gets home he goes upstairs and takes a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Marco wakes up around 4 pm. Dylan is lying next to him.

"Hey" Dylan  
"Hey, What are you doing here!" Marco

"Paige told me you stopped by so I came over and your mom told me you were up here" Dylan  
"Oh" Marco

"What's wrong?" Dylan  
"Nothing." Marco says looking away from Dylan  
"Quit" Dylan  
"Quit what?" Marco  
"Pretending nothing is wrong when I know there is. What did I do?" Dylan  
"You didn't do anything. I've just been confused lately." Marco says looking at Dylan this time  
"Ok, About what?" Dylan  
"Everything. Maybe we should hang out tomorrow I don't feel like doing anything today." Marco  
"Ok, Call me later" Dylan  
"I will, I love you" Marco  
"I love you too Bye" Dylan

Dylan leaves and Marco just sits there thinking…

"I love Dylan I really do, but what am I doing taking him back after he cheated on me like he did? I should just break up with him, but I can't do that. I love him to much."

The scene switches to Dylan sitting in his car thinking…

"What am I doing? I love Marco and I swore to him I wouldn't treat him like that again. I can't believe myself"

Dylan pulls away from Marcos house. He pulls up to his house and there's a guy sitting on the steps. Dylan gets out of the car.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here Tom." Dylan  
"Hey" Tom  
"Lets go inside and talk." Dylan says opening the door and then leading Tom to the living room where they sit down.  
"What is it?" Tom asks as he tries to kiss Dylan

"Look I'm sorry, but I'm back with Marco and I don't want to lose him again so we are over." Dylan says after pushing Tom away from him.  
Tom has a shocked look on his face.

"Are you serious?" Tom  
"Yeah I'm serious I love Marco." Dylan  
Tom gets up without saying anymore and leaves. Dylan sits there and thinks…

"That's over, now should I tell Marco or not?"

Later that night Marco calls Dylan

"Hey" Dylan

"Hey" Marco

"Are you doing ok now?" Dylan

"Yeah I guess." Marco  
They get quite for a few minutes

"So what did you do today?" Marco  
"I was at the mall when you came by earlier and then I went to your house and then came home." Dylan  
"Oh." Marco says sort of like he doesn't believe Dylan

"Are you sure I didn't do anything?" Dylan  
"Positive Unless…" Marco cuts himself off  
"Unless what?" Dylan  
"Nothing nevermind." Marco  
"Well I'm going to go. I love you." Dylan  
"I love you too." Marco

The next day Marco wakes up and thinks…

"What am I going to do? Everything is so messed up lately. Not even El understands."  
His phone rings.

"Hey" Marco  
"Hey, we need to talk." Dylan  
"I don't think I'm going to like this." Marco  
"Do you want to come over here or do you want me to go over there?" Dylan  
"I guess you can come over." Marco  
"Ok be there in about ten minutes." Dylan  
They hang up and Marco gets dressed before Dylan gets there. Ten minutes later Dylan knocks on the door and Marco goes out side.

"Hey" Dylan  
"Hey what do we need to talk about?" Marco asks sitting down on the porch swing.  
"I wasn't exactly single when we started going out again" Dylan says sitting down next to Marco  
"Ok, neither was I. I though we agreed on an open relationship." Marco

"So your ok with it?" Dylan  
"I guess I mean your only with me now aren't you?" Marco

"Yeah." Dylan  
"Well then why would I care?" Marco  
"Because it was Tom and we just broke up yesterday." Dylan

Marco just looks at Dylan shocked to find out that Dylan was with Tom not just any guy, but the guy that Marco hates most.

"Marco" Dylan says waving his hand in front of Marco's face.

"Why did you tell me it was Tom? You know how much I hate him." Marco

Dylan doesn't answer but gets up and walks to his car.  
"Where are you going?" Marco says stand up.  
"Home." Dylan  
"Why?" Marco says now walking out to Dylan's car  
"I didn't think you wanted me to stay here." Dylan says now getting into his car.  
"Dylan I love you and want you around I'm not going to let Tome get in the way." Marco  
"I don't understand you anymore Marco." Dylan  
"Yeah nobody does." Marco says walking back up to the porch

"Wait" Dylan says getting back out of the car  
"Lets just forget this, forget each other." Marco says pulling away from Dylan

"Are you serious? You tell me you love me then tell me we should just forget the last two years?" Dylan  
"Well we obviously aren't satisfied with each other." Marco says opening the front door and walking inside  
"Marco" Dylan  
"Bye" Marco says shutting the door  
Dylan walks to his car and leaves.

Marco is sitting in his room

"Why did I do that? It was a stupid thing to do. What is wrong with me lately?" Marco says out loud to himself.  
His phone rings it is Dylan, and Marco just lets it rings and listens as Dylan leaves a message…

"Hey Marco, I don't know what's wrong with you lately. I love you, but if you really think that we are never going to be able to make us work again then I guess I've got to move on. It's not what I want to do, but I can't just sit around waiting for you to sort everything out. Call me back and know that I love you and that's why I told you about Tom." Dylan says on the answering machine figuring that Marco is sitting right there listening to it.

Marco picks up the phone but Dylan had already hung up.

"I love him too I really do. What am I doing? I want to be with Dylan. Why am I doing this to us?" He thinks as he dials Dylan's number and starring at a picture of him and Dylan kissing in the photo booth at the mall.

"Hey" Dylan says happy that Marco called back.  
"Hey I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about everything I've put you through lately. I love you too. I want to be with you." Marco says almost in tears.  
"I want to be with you too. I just don't want to wait anymore." Dylan  
"I totally understand. Lets forget about earlier." Marco  
"Ok." Dylan says happily

"Great lets go to dinner or something tonight." Marco says happy again  
"Great idea. I'll pick you up in ten minutes." Dylan says  
"I love you" Marco  
"I love you too" Dylan says before hanging up.

Ok guys sorry to do this too you but I'm really out of ideas for this one.Hope you liked the end. It had to be happy :D…lol…hope you read my next fan fic!


End file.
